Never Too Young For War
by Emmerz
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Takes place in the trio's 6th year. During the Second Wizard War, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, along with the D.A. must defend their school. Summary inside is better. Please read that before you decide you don't want to read the fic! :)
1. DA Meetings and Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Until now, I've only written Dragonball Z stuff. If I write a wrong name, (most likely I'll change Ron to Gohan or Hermione to Videl) just tell me, okay? I'll fix and repost the 'offending' chapter. Now, to the fic!

_**Title: Never Too Young For War**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Themes: Action/Adventure, Tragedy, Romance, Humor**_

_**Main Characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione**_

**_Summary: _**The trio and the rest of the D.A. must prepare for a war that they know has already begun. They know that, at any time, they could be called on to defend their school, their families, or the whole world. But is the faithful army of Albus Dumbledore too young to face the rigors of a war between good and evil? Will they persevere or will they crumble under the pressure?

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Change of scene/time**

**Chapter One: D.A. Meetings and Mixed Emotions**

"Stupefy!" Shouts of the incantation for the stunning charm filled the room. Harry knew that the D.A. was getting tired of practicing it, but it was useful, one of the most useful spells, and he wanted to make sure they were almost perfect with it.

Ron and Hermione were both walking throughout the room, correcting the very few mistakes they saw. Ron, in a mock-teacher like voice, was needlessly correcting Ginny's pronunciation. Harry chuckled lightly as the youngest Weasley stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Since Sirius died, it seemed like Ginny was the only person that could make Harry laugh, other than his two best friends.

_Why is that? _he thought. He looked over at the red-haired girl again, a smile forming on his lips. _Wait a minute...I don't like her, do I? I can't like Ginny...Ron would be pissed. I remember how mad he got when she started dating Michael, and then Dean...Dammit...she's still with Dean, isn't she?_

He let out a frustrated sigh and announced, "Okay, everybody. You can stop."

**Gryffindor Common Room, Later that night**

Ron tried not to scowl as he watched Ginny sitting in the corner of the room with Dean. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were making out, though it was too dark to tell for sure.

"Hey, Ron, it's your move."

Ron tore his over-protective eyes away from his sister, hearing Hermione talk to him.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said, moving a pawn forward.

"Ron, are you okay? You normally would've beaten me by now," Hermione asked with an amused grin.

Ron blushed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine...it's just...Ginny and Dean..."

Hermione smiled. "Ron, you just have to accept it. Ginny's 15. She can make her own choices. Besides, Dean's a good guy."

"I know...I just can't help but think she's not as happy as she could be, with him," Ron said. _Just like you and Krum, _he added silently.

Hermione laughed and said, "Ron, just relax. She's knows who she's happy with."

"Yeah, I guess," Ron agreed reluctantly. "Oh, and by the way-" Ron positioned a bishop two spaces away from Hermione's king. "Checkmate."

Hermione pouted and Ron laughed at her, earning himself a glare from the girl.

"I don't like you anymore," Hermione said in mock sadness.

"If I said I was sorry would you like me again?" Ron said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Sorry's a start. What else will you do for me?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm...how 'bout I give you the moon? Or a star on a necklace?" Ron replied, sounding like the handsome, charming 'beau' from old, black and white, romantic movies.

Harry, who had watched their game while polishing his Firebolt, stared in shock.

_They're flirting! _he thought. _I knew Ron liked Hermione, but does she like him back? She already has a boyfriend. Although, it is a boyfriend that she never sees, except during summer. And when she _does _see Krum, they always get swamped by press. Maybe Ron has a chance with her. _Looking over to Dean and Ginny, he thought, _Unlike me. _He could see the two of them better than Ron could, and he knew for sure that they were kissing. His heart wrenched as he heard a quiet "I love you" come from Ginny, directed, obviously, at Dean.

**Next morning, Great Hall**

The trio was eating breakfast, dreading the double Potions class they were about to have with Slytherin. Harry looked up as the mail arrived. He expected to see Hedwig, but didn't expect her to have a note.

_Harry, yer potions class'll be cancelled today. Professor Snape is gonna be needed somewhere else. Come down to me hut with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Professor Lupin is where Snape is, so Ginny doesn't have DATDA._ (A/N: That's right, he's back!) _It's about the you-know-what._

_Hagrid_

Harry silently showed the note to his three friends, who nodded. Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked at them strangely, but they simply grinned at their friends, offering no explanation. Though they were part of an army that could possibly end up facing Death Eaters and Voldemort, that didn't make them part of the Order, which was kept secret to all non-members.

When they were done eating, the four of teens went to Hagrid's hut, finding only their half-giant friend and Fang.

"The others'll be down soon," Hagrid said, handing out cups of tea.

"Do you know what's going on, Hagrid? This can't be a normal meeting. Order meetings are usually after dinner," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm not sure. Dumbledore sure wanted you lot down here right quick, though," Hagrid said. Just as he finished, they heard someone knock on the door. Hagrid opened it, revealing Snape and Lupin. The latter accepted tea from Hagrid as they sat down.

"Professor Dumbledore believes that Voldemort may send some of his Death Eaters to the school," Lupin began, earning gasps and shocked stares.

"Why? How could they possibly get past Professor Dumbledore and all the other teachers?" Ginny asked.

"There are so many entrances to the school, we cannot cover them all. The Dark Lord knows that. As you know, he has been recruiting more and more wizards. He has enough to get past us and get into the school. Which is why we need your help, along with that defense group you have," Snape said.

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"The first thing you can do is distribute copies of the Marauder's Map. Only to members of the D.A. that will not abuse it. You, along with the teachers, will be on the lookout for Death Eaters constantly. With members of three houses and every year, you should be able to discern student from Death Eater," Lupin said.

"Also, we would like it if you, just the four of you, that is, reinforced the defenses we will be putting up. Granger, I trust you know the Iron Curtain Charm and the Intruderia Curse?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Teach them to Potter and the Weasleys, then," Snape ordered.

"But aren't they fairly easy to break?" Hermione questioned.

"No matter how smart you are, girl, you are still the student. Believe it or not, there are things about spells you do not know yet," Snape snapped before leaving Hagrid's hut.

Ron scowled and muttered, "That bastard."

"What was that, Ron?" Lupin asked, trying not to chuckle, knowing darn well what Ron had said. Sure, Snape deserved it, but he _was _the teacher while the four youngest Order members were still students.

"Er...nothing, Professor," Ron, replied, turning a brilliant shade of red.

After the 'meeting', they headed back up to the castle. As they walked, Ginny pointed out, "Hey, this is our first official Order assignment."

"Hey, you're right," Hermione agreed. Harry nodded and Ron said, "Go us!" They all laughed as they entered the castle they had been assigned to protect.

**End of Chapter One.**

A/N: So, what'd ya think? Shall I continue? I don't know why I'm asking. I'm writing more even if you hate it. Until next time!

_Emmerz_

Next time on NTYFW:

"No, Ron, you're doing it all wrong."

"Oh, nag, nag, nag. That's all you do."

* * *

"The fourth floor! I think there's a Death Eater!"

* * *

"Viktor, it's you! I've missed you."


	2. Nagging, Death Eaters, and Boyfriends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_In response to the reviews:_

Starsmiles: You think the plot in the first chapter was interesting? Just wait 'til you read this one and the next one. J

Kwndnl: I know they couldn't be, but it's fiction, so I can bend the rules a little.

Anonymus and missknowitallfan: Thanks.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Change of scene/time**

**Chapter Two: Nagging, Death Eaters, and Boyfriends**

"No, Ron, you're doing it all wrong."

"Oh, nag, nag, nag. That's all you do."

Harry and Ginny watched bemusedly as Hermione tried unsuccessfully to teach Ron a curse they had perfected half an hour ago.

"It's Intrud_e_ria. Stress the 'e,'" Hermione said, once again showing Ron the proper wand movement once again.

_Why does this remind me of our first year? _Harry though, chuckling.

"I'm not gonna get it, 'Mione! You might as well stop trying," Ron reasoned.

"No! You may be a nearly hopeless cause, but you have to learn this!" Hermione said.

"Oh, thanks for that vote of confidence," Ron said dryly.

**The next day, in Charms class**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the back of the Professor Flitwick's classroom, talking as they practiced the Levitation Charm. With N.E.W.T.s coming up all too soon, the short teacher was having them start over from the beginning, making sure they knew the basics before moving onto the complicated things.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" they said simultaneously, each trying to float their feathers to the ceiling first.

"Yeah!" Ron said, pumping his fist into the air as he won.

"I still don't get why you can't learn the Intruderia Charm. It was because of me that you learned this successfully," Hermione pointed out, gesturing to the feathers as they fell back down.

"Figure out why he can't learn it, fast, because we're setting the defenses tonight," Harry said. Making sure to keep it out of sight, Harry pulled out his Marauder's Map and checked the school for names he didn't recognize as he did every half hour.

"Hey, you guys," Harry said. They didn't hear him over their arguing, though.

"Hey, guys!" he said loudly. Ron and Hermione both shut up, looking over at him.

"Do you guys recognize this guy's name?" Harry asked, keeping his voice low. The other two leaned over, looking at the map.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"The fourth floor! I think there's a Death Eater!"

They looked at a dot on the fourth floor. A small dot labeled _Mulciber _was moving slowly through the hall.

"Mulciber...I remember that name," Hermione said, in deep thought.

"Lucius Malfoy, when we were in the Department of Mysteries, he talked to someone named Mulciber," Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"He's near a lot of people. What if Lupin or one of the others haven't noticed him?" Hermione asked.

"I'd better go tell someone, then," Harry said. He told Flitwick he had a headache and asked to go to the hospital wing. He walked down the hall toward Lupin's classroom.

He knocked on the door before sticking his head in. Lupin was teaching some first years about Doxies. He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Harry.

"Professor, can I talk to you for a second? I have a question about...er...Augrey cries," Harry lied.

"Of course, Harry," Lupin replied, knowing by Harry's tone that it was important.

"What is it, Harry?" Lupin asked once they were alone in the hallway.

Harry pointed out the Death Eater on the Map.

Lupin nodded and in a quiet voice said, "Go tell Professor McGonagall. She's free this period."

**Great Hall, lunch**

"So, what happened to the you-know-what?" Ron asked in a whisper as Harry sat down at the table.

"What 'you-know-what?' What happened?" Ginny asked, sitting down at the table as she arrived from Potions class.

Looking around to make sure no one was within hearing distance, Hermione explained, "There was a Death Eater in the school. Harry saw it on the Map during Charms, and left to tell Lupin."

"Oh. So, what happened, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"McGonagall and Dumbledore took care of it," Harry said simply.

"Oh," Ron said disappointedly. All of them had to admit that with all of the trouble they had gotten into over the years, they almost wanted Mulciber to cause more trouble, even Harry.

**That night**

"_Intruderia!_"

Harry, Ginny, Lupin, and Moody were casting the curse on the front entrance; they had already taken care of two hidden entrances. This was all they had to do before their group was done.

A thin, opaque sheet of white momentarily covered the entire door before disappearing.

"You two had better get back to bed. You're already out past your curfew," Lupin said.

"Okay, good night," Ginny said, heading down the hall. Harry said his good-byes and followed Ginny. By the time he caught up, they were halfway to their common room.

"Hey, Ginny, don't go ahead like that. You never know who could've snuck into the castle..." Harry trailed off as he noticed Ginny wasn't listening to him. She was staring at something a little ways away.

"Ginny what-?" he began. He followed her gaze and his jaw dropped open. Dean was standing, almost completely hidden, in a small alcove in the wall with a girl neither of them recognized, and they were kissing.

Harry's shock was replaced by anger as he made to march over to Dean and punch his lights out, but Ginny beat him to it.

"Dean, you bastard!" Ginny shouted as she went over to him. She ripped him away from the other girl, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. She pulled back a fist, but before she could hit Dean, Harry grabbed it.

"Ginny, no. He's not worth it," Harry said. Ginny let out a snarl before dropping her hand to her side. She started walking back toward the common room, grumbling under her breath.

"You're lucky I don't want another detention at the moment, or I'd be beating the shit out of you, you son of a bitch," Harry said menacingly before hurrying after Ginny.

"Ginny, wait up!" he said. She slowed down just enough so that Harry didn't have to run to catch up to her.

"Ginny, are you okay?" he asked, but Ginny just ignored her. When they got back to the common room, Ron and Hermione were already there. They saw the enraged look on the youngest Weasley's face as she stormed up to the girls' dormitories.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Dean is cheating on her," Harry said. Hermione gasped and Ron began insulting Dean with quite a few words he wouldn't want his mother to hear.

Later that night, Harry lay in his bed, wide awake. He couldn't be in the same room with the person that did that to his Ginny...

He left the room quietly, going down to the common room, surprised to find Ginny sitting on the floor in front of the dying fire. As he got closer, he realized that she was crying.

Without a word, he walked over to her, pulling her into his lap and hugging her close.

"Harry," she murmured, burying her face into his chest and letting out a sob.

"I'm here, Ginny. Just let it out. It's okay," he said quietly, rubbing her back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered why he knew what to do when Ginny cried, but not Cho.

_Because we're comfortable together. We pretty much always have been,_ he thought.

"Harry...how could he do that to me? I though he loved me," Ginny said.

"He's just a git. He doesn't deserve you. You're better off without him, if you ask me," Harry said, being rewarded with the smallest of smiles from Ginny as she looked up at him.

"You really think so?" she asked quietly.

"I know so," Harry replied. Seeing her yawn, he said, "Hey, you should get to bed. It's late."

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't wanna. I want to stay with you." Realizing what she said, she blushed along with Harry.

"Er...okay..." Harry said nervously. He stood up, pulling Ginny up with him. He led her to a couch close to the fire. He went back to the fire, throwing on some extra wood.

"I'll be right back, alright?" he said, waiting for Ginny to nod before heading to his dormitory. Glaring at Dean's bed, he got his blanket off of his own bed and brought it back down to the common room.

"Here ya go," he said, draping his blanket over Ginny, who was stretched out across two of the three couch cushions.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Harry flopped down onto the end of the couch.

"So...how are you feeling?" he asked tentatively.

"Better, actually. And mostly because of you," Ginny replied. Harry blushed again. Ginny sat up, scooting over next to Harry.

"Ginny...I don't know if this is the best time for you, but I can't keep it to myself anymore...now that you don't have a boyfriend, I have to tell you," Harry began. He took a deep breath, gathering courage, and went on. "Ginny...whenever I'm with you, I feel really...good; content. I'm sad when you're sad, and when you're happy, I'm happy...You being happy is what I want more than anything...Ginny, what I'm trying to say is that I really, really, like you, and I would be the happiest person in the world if you would be my girlfriend."

"Harry, I..." Ginny began, but faltered. Harry took her hesitance as a rejection, so he said, "I understand," and turned his gaze to the fire.

"No, Harry," Ginny said, clasping his hand tightly in hers, making him look at her. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Really. But you have to promise me something," Ginny said.

"Anything."

"You have to promise to be honest. Not about everything, but you have to be honest about your feelings for me. If you like another girl, you have to tell me. Or, if you're just plain tired of me, tell me," Ginny said.

"I promise," Harry said. Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. Harry grinned at her.

"You want me to be honest, right?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "Then I have to be honest about this. I would really like to kiss you right now," he said.

"You know, Harry, I don't think I would mind that one bit," Ginny replied, mirroring his grin.

Harry leaned over, brushing his lips against Ginny's. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in Harry's thick hair. Harry placed his hands on Ginny's hips, holding her gently but firmly. They kissed each other deeply for a few moments, until air was desperately needed and they broke apart.

"Wow," Ginny said.

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said before kissing her again.

**The next morning**

"HEY! Harry, what do you think you're doing with my sister?" Ron shouted as he entered the common room the same time as Hermione had. They were the only ones there, aside from Harry and Ginny, asleep together on the couch.

Ginny was sitting next to Harry with her head resting on his shoulder. Harry had an arm wrapped around her, his own head resting on top of hers. They were both jolted awake with Ron's yell.

Upon seeing their 'audience,' Harry blushed and began stuttering while Ginny just glared at her brother for interrupting the best sleep she had ever had.

"Why the hell were you sleeping with Ginny?" Ron questioned, pulling Harry off the couch by the collar of his shirt.

"Ron!" "Stop it!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed.

Ron let go of Harry reluctantly. "Why were you sleeping with my sister? Tell me before I curse you," Ron threatened, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"I er...um...I don't know?" Harry said, scratching the top of his head.

Ginny gave him a look that said 'you're such a chicken' and said, "Harry and I were talking last night, and we fell asleep. That's all."

"And what were you talking about?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Harry...asked me to be his girlfriend," Ginny replied, somewhat reluctantly.

"And what did you answer?" Ron asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I said yes..."

"You WHAT?!?"

"I said yes, okay? I'm 15 and I can make my own choices!"

"But...think about what Dean just did to you," Ron said quietly.

"Harry would never hurt me like that. Besides, I'm happy with him. How could you call yourself my caring big brother if you won't let me be happy?" Ginny questioned.

"I...um..." Ron managed. He recovered, though, and said, "I don't want you seeing him!"

"Ron, come here," Hermione said, dragging Ron a few feet away.

"What?" Ron said.

"You remember a couple of days ago when you said that you didn't think Ginny was as happy as she could be with Dean?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you were right. She's happier with Harry. You can see it in her eyes. Look at them, Ron. Both of them are happy. And that's not an emotion you see on Harry's face very often, since Sirius..." Hermione trailed off. Ron turned to look at his sister and his best friend. While they looked slightly miffed that Ron wasn't accepting the fact that they were dating, they both looked cheerful just talking to each other.

"I guess you're right," Ron admitted. He walked back over to them. "Harry, I know you'll treat her well," he said. Ginny hugged Ron and then kissed Harry's cheek.

**Saturday, in the Great Hall**

Harry and Ron were playing chess while Ginny and Hermione were watching. Ron had just checkmated Harry when he heard something that made him want to die on the spot.

"Viktor, it's you! I've missed you."

**End of Chapter Two.**

Next time on NTYFW:

"Where's Hermione?"

"With her boyfriend."

* * *

"There haven't been any security spells cast on the grounds, just the castle."

* * *

His voice dropped to a mere whisper as he said, "I love you, Hermione. I love you."


	3. Jealousy, Worry, and Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Change of scene/time**

**Chapter Three: Jealousy, Worry, and Tragedy**

"_Krum?!?"_

"Herm-own-ninny!" Krum said with his heavy accent.

"Viktor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, standing up to hug him. Ron held back a snarl.

"I have…what is the word? Graduated from school and I do not have any Quidditch practice right now, so I decided to visit you," Krum explained.

"Sounds like bull to me," Ron muttered.

**Gryffindor common room, that night**

"Hey Ron, where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"With her boyfriend," Ron replied, jealousy apparent in his voice.

Ginny looked at Harry, a worried look on her face.

"We have to try and help him," she said quietly.

"I know," her boyfriend replied, "But how? I hate to admit it, but Hermione actually seems to be _dating _Krum, for real."

"I think you're right," Ginny said, watching her brother sadly as he stomped up to the boys' dorm.

**A few days later, Great Hall**

"There haven't been any security spells cast on the grounds, just the castle."

"I know that, Ron. But we're not going to be gone very long," Hermione said.

"I don't care. You're not going on a walk, alone, with him! You know what he did fourth year!" Ron pointed out.

"He was under the Imperious Curse! You know darn well he's not evil," Hermione argued.

"I don't know that! He could be evil! I don't want you alone with him!" Ron said, his voice starting to rise; people were starting to stare.

"Ron, I'm going. And keep your voice down. People are staring at us," Hermione said, turning her back to him and joining Krum by the front door.

"'Mione, wait!" he called, but she ignored him. The students within ten feet of him heard a quiet growl come from deep in his throat as he watched Krum and his best friend walk outside, hand in hand.

**Half an hour later**

"Krum! What are you doing back? Where's Hermione?" Ron demanded as Krum entered the castle, alone.

"I…er…haf to…um…use the bafrum," Krum said with a blush, his embarrassment making his accent harder to interpret.

Ron could tell that Krum was telling the truth, so he just sneered and said, "You shouldn't have left her alone. Where is she?"

"By the lake."

Without responding, Ron hurried down to the lake. He was about to walk past a wall of the school that was hiding the lake from view when he heard a scream. His face drained of all color when he realized it was Hermione's voice. He took off at a run toward the lake, pulling out his wand as he ran.

He saw Hermione sitting by the lake, leaning on her arms. She looked as if she had been crouching and then fallen onto her butt. Ron looked around, trying to find the source of her scream. When he didn't see anything, he walked over to her, pulling her to her feet.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What'd you see? Was it a Death Eater?" he asked frantically.

"No…it was just a snake," Hermione replied. Ron nearly fell over.

"A snake? You had me worried about a snake?"

"It was an adder, and I happen to be allergic to adder venom, okay?" Hermione said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but…you're a witch. I doubt it would've been able to get you," Ron said, his heart rate and breathing returning to normal as he learned that the threat was gone.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, turning toward the castle. She stopped in her tracks, though, when she heard a cold voice-one that definitely wasn't Ron's-say, "Don't take another step, girl, or you'll watch your little boyfriend's head gets blown off."

By habit, she almost denied dating Ron, but she fought the urge down, turning to see a large Death Eater, wearing the trademark black cloak with the hood pulled up, holding Ron by the neck, not quite tight enough to cut off his breathing. He had a wand pointed at Ron's face. She swallowed hard, fear for Ron's safety filling her.

"You two are coming with me. Now," the Death Eater commanded. Hermione nodded, not wanting to say anything that might piss him off and make him hurt Ron.

Hermione walked beside the Death Eater, who still had a hold on the back of Ron's robes. They walked for a few minutes until they had left the Hogwarts grounds.

"Girl, come here," the Death Eater commanded, reaching out to grab Hermione, who was just out of reach.

_No…they can have me, but not Hermione, _Ron thought. He elbowed the distracted man in the stomach, making him double over in pain. Hermione darted forward, grabbing the man's wand. The man let out a growl, reaching out for his wand, but Ron shoved him away before he could get to it. The Death Eater, now unarmed, pulled back a fist and sent it streaming toward Ron's face, but, with reflexes and strength built up through Quidditch, he simply reached up and grabbed the man's fist, only to receive a knee to the gut that knocked the air out of him.

He bent over double, gasping for breath. Before he regained it, the Death Eater smashed the same knee into his face painfully. Ron shouted in pain, covering his now bleeding nose with his hands. He saw the blurry sight of Hermione lifting the man's wand and trying to stun him, but he dodged it by rolling sideways.

He came back up out of the roll, Ron's wand in hand.

Ron cursed under his breath, thinking, _Damn! I must've dropped it._

The Death Eater used a spell Ron had never heard of before, aiming it at Hermione.

"_NO!_" Ron shouted, watching her fall to the ground, unconscious. He rushed to her side, rolling her over onto her back.Her eyes were closed, her breath coming in short, strained gasps. The concerned look on his face was replaced with a look of pure rage as he grabbed the Death Eater's wand that Hermione had dropped.

"_STUPEFY_!" he shouted, still on his knees. As if driven by its caster's rage, the curse sped rapidly toward the Death Eater, knocking him off his feet and out cold before he could even react.

The wand dropped out of Ron's hand as he slumped down next to Hermione, his breathing ragged.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

The next 20 minutes went by in a haze. Ron felt as if his mind had separated from his body, and he was watching from afar as Hagrid hurried over from his hut, carrying Hermione and the Death Eater up to the castle, Ron following behind. The Death Eater was taken to the dungeons to be questioned, and Hermione went to the hospital wing.

He barely felt the stinging pain lance through his arm as Madam Pomfrey cleaned a cut he had received during the struggle. He was busy being worried about Hermione. She lay in a bed twenty feet away from him, her skin so pale that she looked dead…he would've thought she _was _if not for the shallow breaths she was taking.

He didn't register Madam Pomfrey's voice as she told him he could leave.

"Mr. Weasley, you may go!" she repeated loudly, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Can I please stay here until Hermione wakes up?" he asked timidly, rubbing his newly repaired nose.

The woman was silent for a moment before saying , "I suppose."

Ron smiled gratefully, pulling his chair over to Hermione's bed, but far enough away that he wouldn't bother Madam Pomfrey.

"_Enevreate,_(sp?)_" _she muttered. The spell did not work, though.

"What's wrong? How come she didn't wake up?" Ron asked, distraught.

"The curse must have been extremely strong. I'm going to need a bit more help," she replied. "I'll be right back."

She walked out of the room, and Ron scooted closer to the bed.

He held Hermione's hand in his and said, "You have to wake up, Hermione." He brushed a few stray brown hairs out of her face, careful to avoid the large gash on her forehead. "If you don't wake up, who am I supposed to argue with every day? Who…who am I supposed to try to teach chess to every day? I can't talk myself out of being the secretary or treasurer or whatever I am for S.P.E.W. if the founder isn't around. You can't leave me, 'Mione. I…I need you." His voice dropped to a mere whisper as he said, "I love you, Hermione. I love you."

Hermione's hand gripped onto his, and her eyes started to open. Ron smiled tenderly. He frowned, though, when Hermione, barely audible, said, "Viktor…"

Ron quickly released her hand as Viktor walked in, saying, "I'm here." Ron stood up, just barely stopping a sad sigh from escaping his lips.

"She's just waking up…I'll go get Madam Pomfrey," the tall red-haired boy said, leaving the room.

**Gryffindor common room, that night**

_Dammit. There I got, pouring my heart out to her, and she's only thinking about _Vicky, Ron thought bitterly, staring into the fire. _Maybe it would've helped if she was conscious, _he admitted to himself.

He was in quite a bad mood, to say the least. He had had to recount the events on the grounds to various professors, he had walked in on his sister and best friend making out a few minutes ago, and he had also found out that Hermione had no memory of him saving her life. She was drawing a complete blank on everything between the argument they had in the Great Hall and waking up in the hospital wing, Krum's face being the first thing she saw.

"Krum's a bastard," he muttered. "To think I wanted that guy's autograph."

"What was that, Ron?" asked Ginny, sitting on a chair near his, playing chess with Harry.

"Nothing," he replied grumpily. Ginny looked at Harry, the concern in her eyes reflected in his.

"Ron, I know you're upset about Hermione not knowing what you did," Ginny said, the grimace that crossed Ron's face telling her that her 'little sister intuition' was right. "I'm sure somebody told her after they fixed her up," she said soothingly, reaching out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I guess," Ron mumbled.

"That bastard!" they all heard someone shout. The twenty or so people in the common room were quite surprised to find out that it was none other than resident bookworm and rule follower Hermione Granger that had made that outburst as she stepped in through the portrait hole.

"Ms. Granger, I'm right behind you, you know," came Professor McGonagall's voice, seconds before she followed Hermione through.

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione mumbled, her face turning red. She walked over to the group of chairs Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting at, taking the only empty one. McGonagall walked over to them.

"On orders of the Headmaster, you four are not to leave the castle unless you are going to Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures, understood? We don't want a repeat of this afternoon's events," she said sternly.

Upon gaining nods or words of agreement from all four, she left the room.

"Shoot, that means no more of Hagrid's tooth cement…er, treacle tart," Harry said, feigning disappointment. Ginny giggled, sobering before saying to Hermione, "How are you feeling, Hermione? And who's the bastard?"

Hermione blushed again, not noticing Ron staring at her as he thought, _She's so cute when she blushes._

"I'm fine. Other than getting knocked out, this was my only bad injury, and it wasn't even all that bad," Hermione replied, pointing to the barely noticeable scar on her forehead. "That bastard," she said, surprising the three of them by cussing again, "is Viktor. He filled me in about what happened on the grounds, but conveniently replaced Ron's name with his."

_He lied to my 'Mione? That dirty, rotten…_Ron's evil thoughts of what he would do to Krum the next time he saw him cut off as Hermione turned her brown-eyed gaze to him. He was almost too lost in her deep, chocolate colored eyes to register what she said to him.

"You saved my life, Ron. Thank you," she said quietly.

Ron blushed, laughing nervously as he placed a hand behind his head. "It was nothing. You would've done the same for me."

Hermione smiled. Harry and Ginny figured the two would want to have this little touching 'moment' alone, so they moved their chess game across the room.

"What happened, exactly? I've heard a fake version from Viktor and a retold version from Dumbledore, and Dumbledore's was really broad," Hermione requested.

"Well, after you went outside with Krum, he came back about half an hour later, saying he needed to use the bathroom. I didn't…er…want you to be alone, so I went to find you. I heard you scream, but when I got to you, I found out you got scared by a snake. I kinda made fun of you about being a witch and how bad the odds were that you would've actually gotten hurt," Ron began. Hermione smiled, glad he was being honest, unlike Krum. "Then, the Death Eater showed up and grabbed me, telling you to stop, or he'd kill me. You stopped, and he had us walk away from the school, keeping his wand on me, away from the grounds, probably so he could Apparate us somewhere. When we were outside the grounds, he was trying to grab on to you, and all I was thinking about was stopping him from getting you. I didn't care what happened to me. That's when I hit him. I elbowed him in the gut and you stole his wand. He hit me a couple times, then, and somehow got my wand. He knocked you out with a curse I've never heard of. It must've been strong, because when Madam Pomfrey tried to revive you, it took a while for you to wake up. And that's all."

He nearly jumped in surprise when he felt Hermione kiss his cheek.

"You called that nothing," Hermione said, her voice soft. "That wasn't nothing. You attacked him, at wand point, to save me."

"Really, it wasn't anything," Ron said, blushing fiercely.

"You're humble. I like that in a guy," Hermione said mysteriously before standing and walking to the stairs leading to the girls' dorms.

Ron sat there for a moment, bringing a hand up to his cheek. He could still feel the soft caress of her silky smooth lips.

A grin slowly formed on his face as he thought, _I bet she broke up with Krum. I do have a chance with her!_

**The next morning**

Ron and Hermione were the first ones awake and down in the common room the next morning, though Ron was down a good 15 minutes before Hermione.

When Hermione did come down, she saw Ron lying down on the couch in front of the fire, his feet dangling over the arm. She smiled, walking in front of him, surprising him slightly.

"Morning, 'Mione," he said quietly.

"Good morning. Do you mind moving so I can sit down?" Hermione requested.

"Sure." Ron swung his long legs off the couch and sat up, Hermione sitting next to him.

"I want to apologize for some things," she started.

"Apologize? For what?" Ron asked, confused.

"First, I want to apologize for saying you had the emotional range of a teaspoon. And I never actually said it, but I also thought of you as a misogynistic lout once or twice. I'm sorry for that, too."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I deserved it," Ron replied, wondering what 'misogynistic' was.

"And I want to apologize about Viktor," Hermione began. "You told me constantly not to trust him, and you were right. He lied to me; tried to steal your credit."

Ron was tempted to say 'I told you so,' but he didn't want to ruin the moment, so instead, he said, "I didn't really have anything to base that distrust on. I just didn't like him…and I guess I was a little jealous of him."

"Jealous?" Hermione's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah…" Ron said quietly, feeling a familiar blush rise in his face. He swallowed, resolving himself to finally tell her how he felt. "Hermione…" he began, trailing off.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see," he said, swallowing again.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned, her head cocked to the side like it always was when she was pondering something. "And why were you jealous of Viktor?"

"Because he was with the girl I wanted to be with," Ron said quietly, shocking Hermione.

"M-me?" she gasped out.

Ron smiled. "Yeah, you. I really like you, Hermione. I have for a while now," he said quietly. Before she responded, he added, "There's something about the time you were unconscious that I left out. I'd like to reenact it, if you don't mind." He gave her a goofy grin, and she nodded, still star struck.

"Lay down and close your eyes," he commanded, getting off the couch and crouching next to it. "This is how it went. Right after Madam Pomfrey tried to revive you and went to get help." He took her hand in his and said, just as he had the previous day, "You have to wake up, Hermione." He brushed a few stray brown hairs out of her face, and she blushed. "If you don't wake up, who am I supposed to argue with every day? Who…who am I supposed to try to teach chess to every day? I can't talk myself out of being the secretary or treasurer or whatever I am for S.P.E.W. if the founder isn't around. You can't leave me, 'Mione. I…I need you." Hermione's blushed increased in intensity as Ron said his final words. "I love you, Hermione. I love you."

Her eyes shot open in shock, and she found herself staring into Ron's deep blue eyes, love unmistakably filling them.

_Ron loves me…, _she thought, bewildered. _Ron loves me!_

She smiled up at him, and she didn't even have to say anything, Ron knew she loved him, too. Confirming his thought, she whispered, "I love you too, Ron."

Ron's eyes suddenly narrowed. "If you love me, how come the first word out of your mouth when you woke up in the hospital wing was, 'Viktor'?"

"It was?" she questioned.

"Yes, it was," Ron replied, his voice hard and accusing.

"I…I don't know…" Hermione said.

"Obviously, you like him a hell of a lot more than me, if you were thinking about him," Ron pointed out.

"No, Ron, that's not true! I really do love you. I _never _loved Viktor, never even close. But he seemed to like me so much…I couldn't say no when he asked me to be his girlfriend," Hermione explained.

"Sure," Ron replied coldly. He stood up, walking away.

"Wait, Ron," Hermione said, grabbing his hand. "I remember what happened, and why I said Viktor's name."

His interest piqued, Ron turned back around.

"I was dreaming right before I woke up," she said, closing her eyes to remember better. "I was dreaming about you and him. He was hurting you…using the Cruciatus Curse on you, and I was yelling at him to stop. But I couldn't get to you, and he used Avada Kedavra on you." She shuddered at the image. "I couldn't do anything…I just watched him kill you."

Ron's face softened as he let one of his hands go up to her face, smoothing out the harsh lines running across her forehead. She opened her eyes, smiling. "And then I woke up and saw him. I thought my dream had come true until I saw you."

"How could I have doubted your word?" Ron said quietly, feeling bad about not believing her. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said quietly.

"Not as glad as I am that you're okay," Hermione argued playfully.

"Hermione, you've apologized to me, now it's my turn," Ron said. "I'm sorry about all the mean things I've said to you. I'm sorry for blaming Scahher's disappearance on your cat, I'm sorry for not noticing you're a girl…I did notice, by the way, I was just too thick to act on it."

Hermione grinned and said, "You are a lot smarter than you think. You should give yourself more credit." She reached up with both arms, wrapping them around Ron's neck. "If you're as smart as I know you are, you'll kiss me," she added with a sly grin.

"You know, I was thinking of doing something like that," Ron replied, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers once, twice, and then kissing her more firmly. Neither wanted anything more than the constant pressure of the others' lips; they were quite content with that.

"HEY! Ron, what do you think you're doing with my best friend?" Harry's imitation of Ron the morning he found out about Ginny and him abruptly cut off their moment of bliss. Ron jumped backward, effectively pulling Hermione off the couch and on top of him.

"Wow, you guys have gotten quite cozy, haven't you?" Ginny said, joining Harry. The couple had identical evil smirks on their faces.

They other two both blushed, Hermione hurriedly getting off of Ron, standing up as he did.

"So, you're together. _Finally_," Ginny stated. The newer couple turned to look at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, it is about time, huh?" Ron said quietly. Harry and Ginny turned to go to breakfast. Ron held out his hand for Hermione to take. She smiled, grasping his hand in hers. She got up on tiptoe, placing a kiss on his cheek before they followed the other two.

During breakfast, they sat close together, their sides touching. They wanted nothing more than to go to some secluded place and kiss, but they knew they couldn't.

As she was finishing her meal, Hermione felt Ron stiffen beside him. She looked up, following his line of sight and seeing Krum walking toward them.

"Herm-own-ninny, I came to apologize about yesterday," he began.

"You can apologize, but I won't accept your apology," Hermione replied coolly. Krum frowned.

"Herm-own-ninny, please! I did not mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what? Lie? Kinda hard to do that by accident," Hermione interrupted. Krum pulled her to her feet roughly.

"Herm-own-ninny, you must reconsider. I care for you deeply. I wish to continue our relationship," Krum requested.

"I don't think so," Hermione replied, shoving his hand off of her shoulder.

"Fine. You had your chance with me. Now you've ruined it," Krum growled.

"It's no loss," Hermione said. Krum snarled, pulling back a hand to slap her, but Ron grabbed it. He twisted Krum's hand behind his back painfully.

"Touch her and die," he whispered fiercely. "Listen carefully, Krum. I don't _ever _want to see you within a mile of her ever again, understand? She is the smartest, most beautiful, and most genuine girl I have I have ever met. If you do go near her, I'll beat every inch of your body until you wish for death. Now get out of my face." Almost as an afterthought, he said, "And learn to say her name. It's Hermione, you Bulgarian freak." He shoved Krum away. The Bulgarian Seeker stumbled a few feet, tripping over his duck-feet. Many of the people at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables laughed at him as he got up and walked out.

"Ron…thank you," Hermione whispered. Ron turned to her, smiling. He blushed abruptly when many of the people in the room began cheering for him.

"Come on. Lets get to class," Hermione said, taking his hand and dragging him out of the room. Ron grinned as they walked toward Transfiguration, and Hermione knew why. Despite the fact that he had gotten over his jealousy of Harry's fame, he always wished he could be looked up to by the other students, and now, he had had his moment of glory.

Her face mirrored his grin as she leaned against him. "Did you know I love you?" she asked.

"Yeah. But it's nice to be reminded," Ron replied.

They got to Transfiguration, the room still empty since breakfast still had about 2 minutes left. They sat down in their usual seats, waiting for class to begin.

"Hey Ron, did you mean it?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Ron paused in placing his book on his desk. "Mean what?" he asked.

"You called me the smartest, most beautiful, and most genuine girl you had ever met. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did," Ron replied.

"So…you really think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked, blushing fiercely. She couldn't argue with the her being smart or genuine thing. She was the school know-it-all and certainly different from most girls. But she had never thought of herself as beautiful. She had always considered herself quite plain.

"Yeah, I do," Ron said, reaching up and brushing a stray hair out of her eyes.

Hermione smiled, knowing he meant it.

The couple would've enjoyed a bit more alone time, but Professor McGonagall chose then to enter the classroom, along with Parvati, Lavender, and a few other Gryffindors. Hermione expected Parvati or Lavender to say something about their new relationship or Krum, but oddly enough, it was McGonagall that spoke up.

"While I do not condone threats, Mr. Weasley, I must say that Mr. Krum deserved that. Wonderful job," she stated.

"Um...thanks?" Ron replied, rubbing the back of his neck, his ears turning red. Hermione smiled, thinking about how cute he was when he was embarrassed.

The rest of the class gradually entered, Harry coming in last, seconds before he would be marked late.

"You have to stop making out with my sister right before class, mate," Ron said jokingly as the out of breath Harry sat down next to him.

Harry grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Ron leaned back in his seat, taking Hermione's hand gently in his. He smiled widely, happy as could be. His best friend and his sister were together and happy; he and Hermione were together and happy. He just hoped nothing ruined his newfound haven…

**End of chapter three.**

Next time on NTYFW:

"I've got a surprise for you," Ron said.

"Really? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Ron replied mysteriously, taking her hand and leading her out of the common room.

_**

* * *

**Dammit, not again!_ "HERMIONE!" Ron pulled out his wand and followed after her and her captor. 

Au revoir! (That means goodbye, for those of you out there that are culturally challenged)  
_Emmerz_


End file.
